Angry Kai
by marble eyes
Summary: Kai treats his job at Mcdogals, Famous for its fast food, like a Beyblade battle. But after a promotion Kai finds himself battling againest evil and unforesceen forces: Customers.


**DAY 1:**

Kai was in a very happy mood, scratch that, hell no he wasn't, he was in an empathetic tortured soul mood! He walked into McDogals sporting his brand new starch incrusted shirt. His named badge shinned in the light; one star, he'd soon change that. His blue hair was slicked back ready for the hair net and hat. Oh god, he loved this job so much! His mouth was dripping with sarcasm, his black tongue ready for the ungrateful teenage customers. He took his position infront of the till, giving brief grunts to the people in charge. He was ready for this day, the day he was finally promoted up to the tills. For weeks he'd spat in people's burgers and pee-ed in the lemonade waiting for this very moment. The golden moment in which the shutters came up and the crowds flooded in, like flies flocking towards a spider's web.

Finally the doors of heaven opened and in rushed the normal regulars. Enter the guy who had been eating at the very same McDogals for over the past three years. In he came through the door, his regular t-shirt stained from years of ketchup and mustard abuse. Kai felt the man should be at least directed towards a washing machine for once in his life, or if all else failed tried in court for inhumane crimes against ketchup and mustard, but that wouldn't be customer friendly to suggest that now, would it? Ketchup guy walked straight up to the counter with salvia trickling down his chin. Kai looked away in disgust, wondering when the sanitation committee would pick this guy up.

'I would like a double deluxe cheese burger.' Kai closed his eyes and for the first time in his life wish he had an umbrella as spit sprayed from the man's mouth at every'd', 'h' and 'g'. 'I'd also like two large fries and a large coke. You got that?'

Kai paused; it was happening again, he could feel his temper rising to the surface. 'Concentrate man! You didn't clear out the toilets and pee in them lemonades for nothing!' He cringed, remembering why the toilets were his reason for never being able to eat or drink chocolate again, but that story was for another day.

'Would you like anything else, sir?' Kai's eyes twitched as his false attempt to be friendly. If only he didn't need the money, that sweet beautiful paper that would buy him a new beyblade parts.

'Just let me pay and give me my food already.' The man wearing an old sauce incrusted t shirt was giving Kai a look of distain. Kai! Who had tried to be the model employee and been smiles and sunshine when it was most definitely a cloudy day. He quickly typed in the codes, as the man eyed him like a cat waiting to strike at any mistake.

'That'll be five pounds and twenty three pence please.'

The man pulled a grubby ten pound note from his pocket, which was covered in old grease and dirt. As Kai took the money he suddenly had the feeling that his hand was never going to be clean again. His fingers already felt unclean, what if his hand fell off? What if the grease was strong enough to dissolve his whole body? He suddenly felt faint, releasing how dangers working in fast food could be. If only he had a giant peg, he could have used that to take the money and none of this would have happened.

Kai slowly added up the change and gave it to the man, who was becoming increasingly impatient, rather like someone who had accidentally taken too many laxatives and didn't know what to do. Oh no, Kai cringed, at least he now knew who had messed up the toilets. But now was the moment Kai would shine, he carefully picked out the nicest burger and fries he could find and filled the drink to perfect. He felt himself shinning, there had never been a McDogals meal as wonderfully prepared as this one. A big smile filled his face as he handed it to the man, who purely just grunted and carried on standing there.

'Is something the matter?' Kai's smile was slowing fading and a frown was now forming.

'Yes,' the man's eyes shone with evil.

'Well what is it?' Kai's temper was abruptly rising to the surface, and if the ketchup guy wasn't careful he's get a tray shoved all the way up his a-

'The service was abysmal, you took thirty seconds longer than usual and you didn't ask me if I wanted sauce.'

Kai glared at him, his eye twitching more. 'Sauce is optional, the service was at a normal standard and who in their right minds times how long it takes to bag up heart disease in a cardboard box!'

'I don't like your attitude,' hissed the man.

'I'm sorry, lets just change it for you,' his face was now bright red and his eyes bulging with slippery veins. 'I would ask if you want ketchup,' he screamed, 'but I thought you had enough incrusted on your shirt to keep you going! For someone who cares so much about sauce, you don't do such a good job at making sure it actually gets to your mouth!'

'I'll have you fired,'

'Okay, see if I care. Do you want washing powder with that or a personality transplant?'

'I don't have to take this!'

'Good I'm glad you don't, now leave,' he was shouting 'I don't care if you ever set foot in this place again, but if you do I might be awarded a humanitarian award for rescuing your poor t shirt!'

Ketchup guy grabbed his bag, his head in the air and walked out of that McDogals forever. Kai didn't really care what happened to him, hopefully the man would finally realise McDonalds can kill you and that the burgers are really made from cats. Or maybe the man discovered the spit in his burger, or maybe the meal grew because of radiation in the atmosphere and ate him. But Kai swore he saw a ketchup van zoom by with ketchup guy's worried face in the window.

'Kai!' he was suddenly brought of his daze by the assistant manager's voice in his ear. He cringed, he was going to be fired, and after all those times he cleaned the toilets and then handled cat meat.

'I saw what happened,' the manager wasn't shouting, wasn't that a good sign? 'With customer service like that I feel we may have underestimated you, how would you feel about a promotion?'

Kai almost fainted.

'I think you're going to go far in this business with that attitude,'

Kai smiled faintly at the manager as he smiled back with an odd glint in his eye.

'Well get back to work Kai, the customers can't serve themselves.'


End file.
